


Amanhã

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Peggy volta de uma missão, ela percebe que Angie está desaparecida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanhã

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470669) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



Peggy soltou o cinto dela assim que o avião pousou, ajeitando suas roupas e esperando pacientemente que as portas do hangar abrisse. Tudo o que ela queria depois da sua viagem era relaxar; ir para a lanchonete, comer o de sempre, conversar com sua pessoa favorita sobre o que aconteceu em Nova York enquanto ela estava fora, e terminar tudo com uma boa noite de sono.

Isso tinha se tornado uma rotina para Peggy. Ela era mandada para tarefas por extensos períodos de tempo, normalmente tarefas que envolviam levar tiros, e retornava para um trabalho bem feito e histórias das audições de Angie. Mas sempre tinha sido exaustivo, entre as viagens e as balas e bater nas pessoas. Mas o que pesava tanto na mente de Peggy, o que a mantinha acordada quando estava longe, era ter que mentir para Angie; ter que deixar de lado vários detalhes para garantir a segurança da garota.

Mas Angie sempre foi compreensiva. Depois de ter que fazer uma cena para os garotos na SSR, Peggy tinha prometido que elas sentariam e teriam uma conversa sobre a escolha de carreira de Peggy. E foi o que fizeram. Angie não foi muito compreensiva sobre Dot ter beijado ela, mas estava disposta a ignorar isso já que Dot também tinha tentado matar ela. Peggy não tinha fornecido tantas informações quanto Angie esperava, mas Angie tinha entendido que o que quer que Peggy fizesse era perigoso e devia ser lidado com cuidado e cautela. Nunca se intrometia demais no trabalho da agente e tentava dar a Peggy o espaço que precisava para respirar não importando o quão difícil fosse para ela não enrolar Peggy em um abraço e nunca a abandonar. E Peggy entendia isso sobre Angie e apreciava isso mais do que podia verbalizar. Mas ela nunca entendeu; porque Angie era tão paciente com ela, porque cuidava tanto dela.

Quando as portas do hangar abriram, Peggy foi escoltada de volta para a SSR e de repente se encontrou no piloto automático. Foi questionada, devolveu seu equipamento para o depósito, conversou com seus colegas agentes, e começou a organizar pilhas de papelada. Imaginava que quando seu turno terminasse, poderia passar pela lanchonete, comer alguma coisa, e convencer Angie a passar a noite com ela ao invés de retornar para o Griffith. Miriam Fry dirigia uma ira assassina a Peggy desde que seu prédio foi invadido por agentes federais e ela descobriu que sua antiga inquilina tinha aberto um buraco na parede, então Peggy fez o seu melhor para evitar a senhora completamente.

Quando o tempo passou, Peggy agarrou suas coisas e saiu do prédio e foi para a rua, chamando um táxi. Ela só esteve fora por um mês e meio dessa vez, mas sabia que Angie iria citar uma peça ou um filme, muito dramaticamente, e dizer que fazia séculos. Da última vez, foi Shakespeare. Quando Peggy entrou na lanchonete, a atriz tinha praticamente se atirado nela e apertado as bochechas de Peggy entre suas mãos. Quando Peggy tentou protestar, Angie a calou e recitou The Merry Wives of Windsor com o sotaque britânico mais clichê que conseguia. “Vos capturei, minha joia celestial? Porque, agora me deixe morrer, pois vivi por tempo demais.”

Dessa vez, contudo, era diferente. Não teve nenhum abraço repentino. Não teve nenhuma conversa animada. Nenhum recital excessivamente dramático de uma peça antiga que Peggy não teria se incomodado em ler se Angie não tivesse lhe pedido. Na verdade, não viu Angie. Presumindo que estivesse atrás do balcão, pegando um pedido, Peggy se sentou em uma mesa e esperou. E esperou. E esperou, até que uma garçonete que nunca tinha visto antes a perguntou se estava pronta para pedir.

“Senhorita?” a estranha perguntou, tentando chamar a atenção de Peggy.

“Sinto muito,” Peggy deu um sorriso gentil, olhando para o menu à sua frente antes de retornar o olhar da garçonete. “Sinto muito; não quis ser rude. Angie está aqui? É só que ela me atende normalmente.”

“Sinto muito, querida. Ang não trabalha mais aqui. Já faz quase um mês.”

Antes que Peggy pudesse pensar em uma dúzia de cenários horríveis que poderiam ter acontecido com Angie, ela analisou o rosto da garota, procurando por qualquer sinal de tristeza ou luto ou qualquer coisa que confirmasse seu pânico súbito. Por sorte, não encontrou nada.

“Alguma coisa aconteceu?”

“Sabe, não tenho certeza. Não estou trabalhando aqui faz tempo,” a jovem garçonete respondeu, notando a careta se formando nos lábios de Peggy. “Mas os garotos na cozinha disseram alguma coisa sobre ela tentar a sorte com os grandes. Ela queria ser uma atriz, sabe.”

“Certo.” Peggy acenou, seu olhar baixou para seu colo.

“Posso te conseguir alguma coisa, senhorita?”

“Não, obrigada. Sinto muito mesmo pelo incômodo.” E com isso, a garçonete sorriu educadamente e seguiu com o seu trabalho. Peggy levantou da mesa, colocou seu chapéu vermelho característico de volta na cabeça, e saiu da lanchonete. Se Angie não estava mais trabalhando lá, Peggy sabia que ela devia ter conseguido algum trabalho grande. A garçonete gentil mencionou que Angie só tinha saído fazia um mês. Certamente ainda estaria no Griffith.

Peggy se encontrou de volta no mesmo táxi, indo até o Griffith. Seu olhar seu foco se voltou para a janela; todos os prédios começaram a se misturar, virando retângulos avermelhados e formas cinzentas. Angie sempre estava lá para a cumprimentar quando voltava das suas viagens. Sempre tão alegre e animada. A mudança na rotina afetou Peggy.

O táxi passou lentamente pela frente do Griffith e o motorista se virou para Peggy. “Devo esperar você?” A voz trouxe Peggy de volta para a realidade e a tirou da própria cabeça.

“Sim, por favor,” ela disse para ele enquanto saía do táxi e ia em direção ao Griffith.

Algumas das mulheres pararam quando viram Peggy e trocaram alguns cumprimentos; algumas lhe deram um aceno rápido, outras lhe abraçaram. Peggy fechou até o balcão da frente, facilmente reconhecendo a senhora mais velha cuja atenção estava em um pedaço de papel onde estava escrevendo algumas coisas. A princípio, Peggy tossiu de leve, esperando chamar a atenção dela, mas então se lembrou do táxi a esperando do lado de fora, e bateu na sineta no balcão. Miriam Fry ergueu os olhos para Peggy com uma expressão claramente incomodada. “Senhorita Carter.”

“Boa tarde, Senhorita Fry. Como você está hoje?”

“Muito melhor agora que o buraco na minha parede foi consertado e não tenho agentes federais batendo nas portas.”

“Sinto muito por isso, Senhorita Fry. Foi um período... caótico para todos os envolvidos,” Peggy respondeu, tentando esconder uma careta com lábios apertados.

“Como posso lhe ajudar, Senhorita Carter?”

“Na verdade, estava me perguntando se Angie está. Senhora Martinelli?”

“Senhorita Martinelli? Ela não... oh,” O rosto de Miriam rapidamente mudou de irritado para simpático. Era um olhar que nunca tinha visto durante todo o tempo que passou no Griffith.

“Aconteceu alguma coisa?” Aquela mudança súbita na expressão a fez se preocupar novamente, como tinha acontecido na lanchonete.

“A Senhorita Martinelli não mora mais aqui no Griffith,” ela falou gentilmente, como se estivesse preparando Peggy para o pior. “Você... não sabia?”

“Não, infelizmente não,” Peggy falou mais alto; tentando esconder a mistura de confusão e dor que estava se espalhando por seu rosto. “Posso perguntar o que aconteceu?”

“Faz um tempinho. Acho que faz um mês. A Senhorita Martinelli estava tão excitada sobre um teste fez e você sabe como ela fica quando está excitada. Estava falando sobre um diretor ou um produtor absolutamente amando o teste dela para um pequeno show que ela estava tentando entrar. Ele gostou tanto dela que ofereceu para ela um papel em um filme que estava fazendo lá em Hollywood.”

Ela empurrou a cadeira para longe do balcão, se inclinando sob o topo de madeira. Ela puxou uma caixa de arquivos e envelopes dali, colocando-a sobre o balcão, e começou a procurar até que retirou um envelope. “Ela deixou isso para você, mas achei que ela fosse ter te dito algo tão importante,” ela adicionou, entregando o envelope para Peggy antes de devolver a caixa para debaixo do balcão.

“Sinto muito, Senhorita Carter,” Miriam ofereceu.

“Está tudo bem. Obrigada, Senhorita Fry. Tenha um bom dia,” Peggy disse rapidamente, antes de sair e voltar para a parte de trás do táxi que estava esperando por ela.

Peggy não podia ficar com raiva de Angie. Peggy tinha partido, sem um número para ligar ou um endereço para escrever; da mesma forma que todas as outras vezes que saiu em uma missão. E agora Angie tinha feito a mesma coisa. Peggy não podia ficar irritada com ela. Sabia que ela estava viva e bem e isso era muito mais do que tinha podido oferecer a Angie.

Suas mãos mexeram com o envelope. Seu próprio nome estava escrito na frente e ‘Para a Inglesa’ estava escrito na parte de trás. Um sorriso fraco passou pelos lábios de Peggy enquanto ela abria o envelope e puxava a carta de dentro.

_”Cara Inglesa,_

_Se você está lendo isso, provavelmente já estou em Hollywood. Você consegue acreditar? Eu em Hollywood. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Estava tentando entrar em uma pecinha de teatro e um produtor figurão estava procurando por alguém para seu filme e foi isso. É a minha grande chance, Peg._

_Sinto muito por você ter que descobrir assim. Queria te dizer isso pessoalmente. Realmente queria. Esperei. E continuei esperando. Teria continuado a esperar se você tivesse pedido. Mas sabia que você partiria de novo quando te conseguisse de volta. A minha mãe sempre disse que eu deveria sair e ter minha própria aventura. Viver minha vida completamente, sabe? Que deveria agarrar as oportunidades que pudesse. Sei que não é uma desculpa, mas Peg, não posso seguir esperando. Não posso seguir esperando que você desacelere. Não posso te pedir isso. Mas não posso continuar esperando que você me ame como eu te amo. Sinto muito, Peg. De verdade. Mais do que jamais vou ser capaz de dizer._

_Me promote uma coisa. Continua sendo a mulher que eu amo, ok? Não deixa aqueles federais implicarem com você. Mostra para eles quem é que manda. Acaba com eles. E se você passar em Hollywood algum dia, me procura. Espiãs podem fazer isso, certo?_

_Sempre com amor,  
Angie_

_P.S. – ‘Metade de mim é sua, a outra metade sua_  
Minha própria, diria; mas se minha, então sua,  
E então toda sua.’  
\- O Mercador de Veneza. Você deveria ler. Acho que você vai gostar.” 

Peggy sentiu algumas lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto. Não podia ficar chateada com Angie. Na verdade, estava feliz por ela. Feliz por ela ter conseguido sua chance e a tomado. O que fazia Peggy sofrer era saber onde Angie pertencia e não tinha o direito de impedir a garota de alcançar seu sonho. “Senhorita? Você está bem aí?” O motorista do táxi olhou para ela pelo espelho, vendo a expressão de dor no seu rosto.

“Sim,” Peggy encarou os olhos no espelho, limpando as bochechas. Olhou mais uma vez para o Griffith, sabendo que seria a última. “Estou bem,” ela acrescentou, colocando a carta na bolsa. Deu ao motorista o endereço de Howard Stark, já que era onde estava ficando. O bilionário quase nunca passava por lá e achava que era um desperdício de espaço terrível, então convidou Peggy a ficar por tanto tempo quanto quisesse.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

Semanas se passaram, e semanas logo se tornaram meses e meses se tornaram anos. Peggy viu a carreira de Angie florescer. A atriz tinha conseguido; estrelando em filme depois de filme, até fazendo o papel de espiã em filmes noir. Quando sua mente vagava, Peggy pensava em diferentes esquemas e gestos elaborados para surpreender Angie, mas foi preciso toda a sua força de vontade para deixar a mulher viver. Peggy se convenceu que Angie estava mais segura assim. Não estava sendo colocada em perigo constante ou pega no fogo-cruzado pelo trabalho de Peggy na SSR. Foi assim que Peggy passou pelos anos. Ela se convenceu de que era no melhor interesse de ambas se Peggy a deixasse ir.

Foi só quando Steve Rogers começou a visitar ela no lar de idosos que começou a ter dúvidas. Mais vezes do que não, era como ver Steve milagrosamente inteiro, logo depois da batalha na Valkyrie. Mas às vezes estava completamente lúcida, lembrando de conversas das suas visitas anteriores sobre a batalha de Nova York e conversas de alienígenas e suas perguntas sobre Howard e como estava seu autodenominado afilhado Tony. Eram essas visitas que faziam ela pensar em Angie. Porque ali estava Steve Rogers, de repente de volta dos mortos, pegando sua segunda chance e reconstruindo conexões. Por que ela não poderia? Ela devia ter comentado isso com Steve em um dia ruim, porque vez ou outra, ele trazia para ela álbuns e jornais antigos e alguns livros, principalmente Shakespeare. Mas Steve nunca falou sobre isso ou agiu como se fosse algo importante, provavelmente porque fazia com que Peggy sorrisse nos dias difíceis. Até quando os livros começaram a acumular, mas Peggy nunca reclamou, então as enfermeiras mantinham as pilhas arrumadas, sempre garantindo que seus favoritos ficassem no topo delas.

Hoje era um dia lúcido. Peggy não estava se sentindo particularmente bem, mas sabia que Steve viria visitar logo por causa de todos os recados em post-its que Steve deixava depois de suas visitas para ajudar ela a lembrar das coisas nos dias ruins. Ela sempre gostou da companhia dele. Ouvir suas aventuras no novo mundo sempre trouxe um sorriso para o rosto dela. Ela ouviu a porta abrir e olhou para ela, vendo Steve entrar.

“Oi, Peg,” ele sorriu largamente.

“Steve.” Seu sorriso se tornou curioso quando percebeu que Steve tinha permanecido na porta. Algo estava diferente e Peggy imediatamente percebeu.

“Trouxe alguém comigo. Achei que seria uma bela surpresa.”

Seu sorriso não saiu do seu rosto quando abriu a porta completamente e deu um passo para o lado. Peggy precisou de um momento para reconhecer o rosto, mas assim que ouviu aquela voz, ela soube.

“Oi, Inglesa.”

Quando uma Angie Martinelli muito mais velha se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama de Peggy que Steve normalmente usava, Steve acenou para Peggy.

“Só se lembre que você me deve uma dança,” Steve fechou a porta enquanto esperava no corredor.

Nenhuma das duas tinha certeza de quanto tempo ficaram em silêncio, mas Peggy pegou a mão de Angie na sua em algum momento e não largou mais. Ficaram sentadas, se encarando, absorvendo os detalhes dos rostos uma da outra, até que Angie falou.

“Você envelheceu.”

“Você também.”

“É, mas não tenho tantas rugas.”

A risada de Peggy encheu o quarto até que aquela risada diminuiu e se tornou sussurros quietos, tosse, e então outra camada de silêncio. Angie apertou a mão dela suavemente e preencheu o silêncio com histórias da sua vida e o que aconteceu quando fez carreira em Hollywood e tudo que Steve já tinha lhe dito. E para Peggy, por um momento, era como se fossem jovens de novo, sentadas na lanchonete, Angie falando enquanto Peggy escutava alegre. Mas quando o momento terminou, os olhos de Peggy se voltaram para as notas que Steve tinha deixado pelo quarto e sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até que esquecesse tudo isso.

“E você te dizer, Peg, se você pudesse ver algumas das loucuras que estão usando em filmes agora, você ficaria–”

“Eu te amo,” Peggy disse sem aviso ou preparo. Angie ficou parada, seu rosto uma mistura entre confusão e maravilha. “Deveria ter te dito faz muito tempo.” Sua voz cheia de tristeza e lágrimas começaram a encher seus olhos, ameaçando escapar. “Metade de mim é sua, a outra metade sua. Minha própria, diria; mas se minha, então sua, e então toda sua. Posso não lembrar disso amanhã. Mas quero que você saiba disso.”

Angie sorriu largamente, não se preocupando com suas próprias lágrimas.

“Oh, cala a boca, Inglesa. Você fala demais.”

Angie tinha ouvido isso antes, da mesma forma que tinha ouvido todas as vezes que veio visitar. Porque ambas estavam certas. Até quando Angie a tinha, ela partia de novo. E Peggy nunca se lembrava.


End file.
